Lost in love
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: They have beat the maze, they pushed through the scotch and they defeated WCKED, Thomas and Newt have been through a lot together but they are now in a safe place and they are able to protect each other. Newt still struggles with what happened and memories of WCKED's still plague his mind, can Thomas support his precious angel? What will they face next? Sequel to A Runner's heart.


The summer heat swirled around outside as the waves crashed against the sand, the owls were surveying the ground for mice and the foxes were on the hunt for their midnight snacks, the Badgers were searching for food. The nightlife was scavenging for food before the sun finally rose and began its duty of granting sunlight and heat onto the world.

Everyone was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully, however, one person was being terrorised by yet another nightmare; he was whimpering and grabbing at his pillow as his past demons plagued him and tortured his mind.

Thomas was lying in bed and he was asleep but he was awoken when a foot collided with his ankle. He opened his eyes and he groaned because of how tired he was but he became protective and alert when he heard a scared whimper. He quickly sat up and he looked down at his partner, how placed a hand on their arm but their face scrunched up in pain "Newt?"

"Tommy, please kill me. Please just end it" Newt begged as he slept.

Thomas moved and he started to stroke Newt's hair "Newt, wake up, it's over now. Newt!" he shouted the last part in order to wake his boyfriend up

Newt screamed when he woke up and he sat up in bed "Tommy, I bit you. I'm so sorry. I'm a crank, I don't want to turn into one of those things. I'm so sorry, Tommy!" He sobbed.

Thomas moved and he held Newt's shaking hands "Sshh it was just a bad dream, Angel. You didn't bite me and you're not going to turn into a crank. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's over now and you're okay".

Newt cried harder and he buried his face into Thomas's chest "Tommy!".

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and he held him as he cried "Ssshh it's okay. It's over now".

Newt clung onto Thomas's shirt and he cried as his boyfriend held him "I hate being like this. I just want to forget that I nearly turned into one of those things." A realisation suddenly hit him "I could've killed you! I hurt you and I could've killed you!" he exclaimed in horror.

Thomas started to stroke Newt's hair "Don't do that to yourself, Angel. You didn't know what you were doing and you had no control over any of it. It wasn't your fault, You couldn't control it".

Newt cried harder and he scrunched his eyes shut "I'm so sorry".

Thomas kissed Newt's head and he held him protectively close "Sshh it's okay. Just hold onto me, it's all over now".

Newt continued to cry into Thomas's chest for a few minutes until he had calmed down. He continued to hold onto Thomas's shirt as his boyfriend held him and stroked his hair to soothe him, his breathing had settled and he hiccupped as his dry tears stained his cheeks "I'm sorry" he whispered as his heart rate went back to normal and he started to relax.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of what happened was your fault" Thomas stated as he tried to ease his boyfriend's concerns.

"I just keep replaying it over and over in my head. I just keep seeing you lying on the ground and the knife in my hand" Newt's breathing hitched and his knuckles began to turn white as he tightened his grip on Thomas's grey shirt.

"I keep doing the same thing, but the thing that haunts me the most is the terror in your beautiful eyes. I was more worried about how it had affected you. Seeing you so scared was the worst thing that I've ever seen" Thomas admitted and he kissed Newt's head and he chewed the skin under his lip as images of Newt battling with himself spun around his mind.

"Why did you save me? From Janson, I mean" Newt gulped after he had said that name.

Thomas did not hesitate to answer Newt's question "Because I love you more than anything and I could never just leave you there with those monsters".

Newt gathered up his strength and he let out a shaky breath "I need to tell you something".

Thomas pulled back slightly to look at Newt "What is it?"

Newt looked down at his hands "At WCKED, I was electrocuted, strangled, beaten, forced into this weird dream where I was running away from Cranks, I was cut a few times. The attached this machine to my leg and they shocked it. They injected me with that acid and they tortured me whenever I tried to protect you. I nearly died a few times and I was always in pain, they tried to hold me away from you but I kicked and I thrashed around. I bit Janson's hand before I was completely cured of the Flare, I was the reason that Janson wanted our blood so badly. I was only trying to protect you, Ava Paige walked into the room when they were electrocuting me and she just sat back and watched as I was strapped down to a table and this thing was placed on my head, they attached wires tome and then they put this cloth in my mouth and then they turned the machine on."

Thomas stroked Newt's hair and he kissed his boyfriend's forehead "Well done for telling me." He then cupped his boyfriend's cheek in his hand "I'm so proud of you for overcoming everything over the past few months. I'm so sorry that I didn't wake up and protect you".

Newt sniffled "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that it happened".

"It wasn't your fault. You've been through too much, but you're safe now and I'm gonna make sure that it stays that way" Thomas promised and he kissed Newt.

Newt looked into Thomas's eyes and he felt safe "I love you, Tommy".

"I love you too, Angel" Thomas smiled softly at his gorgeous boyfriend "Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to go for a walk along the beach?"

"Can we go for a walk along the beach?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, let's get dressed" Thomas nodded.

The couple got dressed and then they walked out of their house to go for a walk along the beach. Thomas put his hands into his pockets and Newt held onto his arm with both hands as they walked along the beach, the breeze helped Newt to relax and Thomas smiled when Newt smiled.

They watched as the sun came up and Thomas smiled when Newt kissed his neck, he looked at the blond and he kissed him.

"Do you ever wonder what the world is like now?" Thomas asked.

"Sometimes. I try not to think about it though, it just reminds me of things that I wish that I could forget and it makes me sad to think about everyone that we have lost." Newt answered honestly as he kicked the sand underneath his feet, he closed his eyes when the sea breeze hit his face and he sighed as the smell of salt water wafted towards his nose.

"I get that, I think about all of them too. I miss everyone too, it was horrible to lose all of them but we have to think about the fact that we are alive and together" Thomas stated, his cheesy speech made Newt chuckle and he smiled at the wonderful sound.

"Good point Newt smiled and he turned his head to look at Thomas.

"The doves are awake early today!" someone laughed.

Thomas and Newt looked over their shoulders and they saw that Minho was walking towards them with a happy stride in his step and a proud smile on his face.

"It's a habit" Newt scoffed.

Thomas chuckled and he shook his head as Minho came to stand a meter to his side "Hi, Minho. Sleep well?"

"Like a log" Minho answered simply "What are you two doing out here at the crack of dawn?" he asked curiously.

Thomas looked at Minho and then at Newt, the blond nodded so Thomas looked back at Minho "Nightmare again. Needed some fresh air".

Minho knew that Newt often had nightmares and he knew about what his friend had gone through, so he understood because he knew how cruel WCKED had once been "Good idea".

Newt smiled as he watched the orange, pink and baby blue sky "It's beautiful".

"Nothing's as beautiful as you" Thomas looked at Newt and he kissed his boyfriend's head.

Newt blushed and he glanced at Thomas 'He's so sweet' he thought.

"Newt you were the glue that held us all together in the glade and the scorch, you did an amazing job and you have the respect of all of us. Thank you for looking after us" Minho smiled at his best friend.

"Thank you for being my friend, Minho" Newt smiled at his friend.

"No problem" Minho went back to watching the sunrise.

Newt grabbed his necklace and he started to fiddle with the small glass vial, he did not take his eyes off of the awakening sky as the animals of the day emerged from their homes and flocks of birds flew through the clouds.

Thomas moved and he wrapped his arm around Newt's shoulders; pulling him close and Newt placed his hand on Thomas's chest.

Minho saw something in the water and he went to retrieve it. He picked it up but he immediately put it down so that Newt did not see it. However, Newt had seen the lab-coat and the writing on the left arm of it 'WCKED IS good' he started to breathe heavily and he gripped Thomas's jacket as panic flooded through his now trembling body.

Thomas heard that Newt was hyperventilating so he quickly moved to stand in front of his boyfriend and he cupped his cheeks in his warm hands "Newt, it's okay. Just look at me".

Newt looked straight at Thomas and he held onto his boyfriend's upper arms as his body quaked with fear and panic "I don't want to go back there. Janson will get me!"

Minho was shocked at how Newt had freaked out because of the lab-coat "Thomas, what's going on?"

"Newt! Angel, you're safe now and Janson's gone. He can't hurt you anymore, he's dead. You're not gonna to go back to that place because you're staying here with me. It's okay, Angel. You're safe now" Thomas held onto Newt's shoulders as he spoke to him in a clear, calm and caring voice.

Newt came back to his senses and he looked at Thomas "I'm sorry".

Thomas pulled Newt close and he kissed his head "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you".

"I love you too" Newt buried his face into Thomas's shoulder and he gripped his boyfriend's jacket.

Thomas lifted his head and he looked at Minho as he slowly rubbed Newt's back to calm him down "He has flashbacks. Janson was going to take him away from me".

Minho nodded and he rubbed Newt's arm "I'm sorry, mate. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Newt forced a smile and he shook his head "Don't worry about it, Minho. Please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell a soul" Minho promised.

"Thank you" Newt sighed and he buried his face into Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas was still rubbing Newt's back to calm him "You okay?"

"Yeah." Newt breathed and he lifted his head "What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing. There is nothing wrong with you" Thomas lifted his hand and stroked Newt's hair.

Newt nodded and he sniffled "I'm okay now. Can you just stay with me please?"

Thomas nodded and he kissed Newt and he put his forehead against his boyfriend's forehead when they pulled back for air "You don't have to ask" he whispered.

A happy and peaceful smile crossed Newt's lips as he watched Thomas with a loving look in his eyes, "Thank you."

Thomas hugged Newt closer to him in such a way that Newt was almost lifted off of the ground and his boyfriend giggled "You have the most adorable giggle ever".

Newt blushed and he hugged Thomas even tighter "You're the best boyfriend ever".

"So are you" Thomas pressed his lips against Newt's and his boyfriend kissed him back.

"Huhmm" Newt giggled against Thomas's lips and his boyfriend tried to pull him even closer against his body.

Minho watched the couple with a bit of jealousy in his eyes, "Lucky sods…".

Newt pulled back from kissing Thomas and he chuckled before he jokingly stuck his tongue out at Minho, "Sorry but there is only one Thomas in the whole world and he's mine!".

Thomas laughed and nuzzled into Newt's neck "There is only one Newt... And he is mine".

After a few minutes of laughing and joking around, the three all walked towards the mouth-watering smell of breakfast. They saw that Frypan, Gally, Brenda, Sonya, Harriet, Jorge, Aris and Vince were sat around a campfire and they walked over to sit with them.

"Mmm, what's cooking?", Minho asked all of his friends.

Thomas sat down and Newt sat next to him, he put his arm around his boyfriend "Something smells delicious".

Newt bent his knee and he started to slowly rub it to ease the discomfort, since being cured and consequently tortured by WCKED, his bad leg had been causing him a lot of problems and pain. He did not know why this had happened and he had decided that he did not want to find out, he felt like there was no point thinking about it because he somehow knew that the damage was irreversible.

People noticed that Newt seemed to be in plain and they looked at him in concern as he rubbed his bad leg. Newt had not told them anything about what had happened at WCKED and he did not intend to because he was ashamed of himself for not being braver or stronger; especially when Thomas woke up.

"Are you okay, Newt?" Frypan asked.

Newt looked up and he nodded and he gave his friend a reassuring smile "Yeah, it's just my bad leg again".

Thomas looked at Newt and he rubbed Newt's side "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Newt looked at Thomas and he shook his head "I'm fine, Tommy" he then looked back at the campfire "Get breakfast ready, everyone is starving!" he stated and everyone dropped the subject about his leg but Thomas kept an eye on his boyfriend so that he could comfort him if he seemed to be in too much pain.

The breakfast was dished out between the group and the couple began to chow down on their meal. Occasionally someone would ask either Newt or Thomas something and a conversation would be engaged. However, the conversations were all short as the other person would sense that Newt was either in pain because he would slowly exhale every time he moved his leg a little bit or Thomas would be too busy watching over Newt to keep any of the conversations running.

After he had finished eating, Newt put his dish in the bucket and he stood up but he stumbled "Aahh!"

"Babe!" Thomas hurriedly got up and caught hold of Newt via the waist and steadied him.

"Sorry", Newt whispered and clung to Thomas whilst the pain in his leg went from a throbbing hellish endeavour to a numb sensation, he leaned forward and he put his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder in embarrassment.

Thomas kissed the top of Newts head, "Don't be, Are you okay, Angel?"

"Yeah" Newt slowly exhaled as the pain in his leg slowly became bearable.

"Couple goals!", Brenda yelled to which everyone began laughing.

Newt lifted his head after a few seconds and he looked at Thomas "I'm okay now".

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

Newt nodded and he placed his hand on the side of Thomas's neck "Yeah, I'm made of tough stuff".

"I know, just tell me if you're in pain. I don't fancy you collapsing when I'm not around to catch you" Thomas stated, he had always worried about Newt but he knew that his boyfriend often tried to push himself too much and he had collapsed a few times.

Newt smiled softly and he kissed Thomas "I will, have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

Thomas smiled "You take care of me and I'll take care of you, but I'll take that compliment" he chuckled and his heart spun when Newt giggled softly.

"Cut it put you two! We're trying to eat our breakfast!" Gally exclaimed; h

e was definitely not a morning person.

Newt rolled his eyes before he spoke "I have to go to work, I'll see you later" he kissed Thomas and then he started to walk to the farm.

Thomas watched as Newt walked away, he sat down after a few seconds and he looked at Gally "Grumpy shank".

"I'm hungry!" Tally stated in his defence.

Frypan looked at Thomas and he started to speak "He looked tired?"

Thomas looked at Frypan and he sighed "He didn't sleep very well".

"Nightmare?" Jorge asked.

Thomas nodded and he yawned "Yeah".

Everyone continued to talk until they had finished eating, they then put all of the dishes into the bucket and Minho went to wash up because it was his turn that day. Gally stomped towards his workshop, Brenda went with Jorge to collect water, Frypan went to the greenhouse, Vince went to go and attend to any problems and Thomas went for a run around the forest.

It was Thomas's job to make sure that there were no traps or fallen trees in the forest, he took his job very seriously because Newt often went running in order to stay healthy and to keep his leg as strong as he could; the brunet did not want anything bad to happen to his boyfriend again so he always made sure to keep an eye out for old trees and any traps that some had once set up in the past or the present days.

Thomas's job gave him time to think about things that had been worrying him or reasons as to why Newt's leg had become even weaker, he had once asked his boyfriend about what had happened at WCKED but Newt had frozen up and refused to talk about his frightening experiences. Thomas did not ask about it again. However, Newt would explain his nightmares to him if he needed to get it off of his chest and Thomas always listened, but the blond boy rarely opened up about his bad dreams; he had not let Thomas see him without a shirt ever since the day that they had escaped from WCKED because his scars served as a constant reminder of the trauma that he endured.

Thomas knew that Newt was a virgin because his boyfriend had not been intimate with anyone, Thomas felt like he wanted to take the next step in their relationship but Newt had shied away from being naked around Thomas. His boyfriend had always worn either boxers and a shirt or his pyjamas to bed, Thomas had slept commando a few times but he often wore his boxers or pyjamas trousers to sleep in. The former runner had wondered why Newt felt so insecure but he had never asked him about it because he knew that his boyfriend had a few scars.

The morning progressed and Thomas emerged from the healthy green forest after completely his usual lap to make sure that the area was clear of any dangers. He started to walk across the landscape until he arrived at the farm and his eyes settled on Newt.

Newt limped about whilst trying his best to get the all of the ripe fruit and vegetables into a basket. It was the best he could do even with his lame leg. However, each step felt like a dagger digging deeper into his flesh. It all got to the point where Newt just could not handle it anymore and he collapsed to the ground whilst trying to hold back a whine of pain.

"Guess this is my limit then.", Newt spoke quietly to himself, pulling himself back up.

The lame-legged man settled down not far from where he was working and began to rest in the hopes that he could carry on once his leg had stopped hurting. Thomas saw this and he started to walk over to see if his boyfriend was alright, Newt stood up after a moment and he leaned against the fence in order to try not to lose his balance again.

Two strong arms slowly wrapped around Newt's waist after a minute, he smiled and he giggled when he felt lips on his neck "Hey, Tommy".

Thomas smiled and he rested his chin on Newts shoulder "Hey, Angel".

Newt held onto Thomas's wrists and he melted against his boyfriend "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to kick you".

"You were having a nightmare, Newt. You were asleep. It's not your fault" Thomas stated as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Still" Newt sighed.

"You had a nightmare and it didn't hurt when you kicked me. It woke me up so that I could comfort you" Thomas kissed Newt's cheek.

"I don't deserve you" Newt whispered to Thomas.

"You deserve to be loved. You're an angel and you are amazing" Thomas whispered into Newt's ear.

Newt smiled and he giggled when Thomas nibbled on his earlobe "Tommy".

"You're so cute" Thomas smiled and he kissed Newt's cheek.

Newt blushed and he turned around so that he could see Thomas "So are you"

"You okay? Do you need any help?", Thomas asked Newt who wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Nah, I can manage here. Thank you though" Newt smiled kindly.

Thomas wanted to help but could see that Newt was trying to prove that he was not entirely helpless so instead placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "How is your leg?", he asked.

Newt shrugged, "A pain, but what can you do, eh?". He said it jokingly but Thomas could see that he was upset about it.

Thomas could read Newt like a book, he knew when he was hiding something, when he was happy, sad, worried about something and when he was thinking. It was the same for Newt, he knew how Thomas ticked. They knew everything that one another knew about themselves.


End file.
